


見る/会う

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Cute Kids, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Виктор Никифоров частный детектив, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юри Кацуки инструктор по катанию на коньках, у Пхичита есть интаграм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Спустя несколько лет, после выпуска Виктора из университета, тот нашёл себе работу частным детективом. Его наняли, чтобы он проследил за Юри Кацуки, в надежде, что у того найдётся какой-либо скрытый грязный секрет. Это должно было быть простым делом и лёгкими деньгами для Виктора, но в процессе он столкнулся с некоторыми трудностями...
Relationships: (secondary) Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	見る/会う

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [見る/会う](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520340) by [AwkwardPotatoChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild). 



> Фик был опубликован на [Big Bang on Ice](https://bigbangonice.tumblr.com/) 2018\. Все арты принадлежат замечательной [uncoolly](https://uncoolly.tumblr.com/).

* * *

В английском языке можно сказать «I saw my friend» («Я увиделся со своим другом»), что будет значить, что вы с кем-то встретились.

В японском языке слово «to see» («видеть») переводится как «見る». Однако в предложении «見る» переводится как «I watched my friend» («Я следил за своим другом»), придавая ему сталкерское значение.

Вместо этого они используют «会う», означающее «to meet» («встретить»).

* * *

Солнце ярко светило высоко в небе, делая воздух тёплым — идеальный день, чтобы наслаждаться чудесами природы, сидя в парке. Вокруг щебетали птицы, звук смеха играющих детей наполнял воздух. Семьи проводили время вместе, гуляя рядом с компаниями разных возрастов, ходили на романтические прогулки и наслаждались обществом друг друга. Все они пользовались такой возможностью в столь прекрасную погоду.

Посреди всего этого на скамейке сидел мужчина. Он читал книгу, что-то непонятное и зарубежное. Его собака счастливо гоняла бабочек рядом, радуясь теплу на улице. Она всё бегала вокруг, жизнерадостно смотря на хозяина, и тот смеялся, видя её веселье. Мужчина глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, когда подул лёгкий ветерок, играя с его волосами.

На первый взгляд казалось, что этот мужчина тоже решил воспользоваться тёплым днём, но, подойдя поближе, можно было увидеть, что он вовсе не был сосредоточен на книге. На самом деле, если присмотреться, можно было углядеть, что книга открыта на одной странице уже двадцать минут, а мужчина внимательно наблюдал и следил за парой, сидящей через несколько скамеек от него. Можно было понять, что его короткие взгляды на экран телефона были для того, чтобы набрать быструю заметку. Но можно также определить, что всё это было ложью.

Лицо Виктора ничего не выражало, пока он продолжал внимательно следить за людьми. Они казались счастливой молодой парой, но Виктор знал правду, что лежала за их идеальным фасадом. Знал о всех проблемах, с которыми они вместе сталкивались. По правде говоря, он не был фанатом того, чем занимался, и тёмных секретов, которые он раскрывал, но работа есть работа, и как-то же ему надо было зарабатывать на жизнь.

— Ну, приветик! Смотрю, тебе не помешает компания!

Виктор несколько испугался, почувствовав, что кто-то сел рядом на скамейку. Вздохнул и покачал головой, сразу узнав голос. Он отвернулся от парочки к лучшему другу, одарив его напускным сердитым взглядом.

— Крис, я работаю.

Крис наигранно изумленно охнул, положив руку на грудь.

— Что? Я думал, ты просто читаешь! Опять работаешь?!

Виктор закатил на это глаза.

— Чего тебе, Крис?

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Крис. — Я просто был в парке и решил посмотреть, как дела у моего друга. Всё.

— М, хммм.

— Я серьёзно, Виктор! Я давненько тебя не видел и просто хотел проведать тебя. Вот и всё.

Виктор снова покачал головой.

— Что ж, я в порядке, так что теперь ты можешь не волноваться.

Виктор вновь переключил внимание на пару и слегка нахмурился, увидев, что на лавочке больше никого не было. Он знал, что те не могли уйти далеко, но найти их снова всё равно было тем еще напрягом. Осматривая парк, он коротко вздохнул, когда заметил их, гуляющих за руки рядом.

— Ты уже можешь уходить, Крис, — сказал Виктор, не отворачиваясь от парочки. Он быстро сделал ещё заметку.

— Ммм… не совсем, на самом деле.

Виктор вздохнул и посмотрел на лучшего друга.

— И почему это? — спросил он ворчливо.

— Потому что у меня есть дело для тебя.

Виктор продолжил сверлить Криса взглядом, пока тот невинно ему улыбался и хлопал ресницами. Они достаточно долго знали друг друга, чтобы знать, что сейчас Виктор пытался спрятать улыбку за нелепыми действиями.

— Дело?

— Да.

— Какого рода дело?

— Кое-какая работка.

Виктор вздохнул.

— Крис, ты же знаешь, что я не люблю следить за людьми, которых знаю я или мои друзья. Это приводит только к неприятностям и спорам, и вообще, это всегда хаос.

— Я знаю! Знаю! — выпалил Крис. — Но это в любом случае не для меня. Это для друга моего друга. Ему нужен кто-то с твоими особыми навыками, так что я решил, что могу познакомить вас. Всё.

— Друг друга?

— Ага!

Виктор вздохнул.

— Ты не мог позвонить или написать мне об этом? Знаешь, я не возражаю, чтобы ты давал мой рабочий номер.

— Знаю, но, как я уже говорил, я просто хотел убедиться, что у тебя всё под контролем.

— И, как я уже говорил, я в порядке.

Виктор опять отвернулся, чтобы следить за парочкой. Крис позади нахмурился и озабоченно посмотрел на него. Он молча изучал цвет лица лучшего друга. Было сложно рассмотреть под солнцезащитными очками, но Крис знал, что они скрывают тёмные круги под налитыми кровью глазами. Взгляд зацепился за несколько морщин, о которых ему никогда не стоит говорить, если не готов к смерти. Виктор о многом умолчал, но Крис понимал, что род занятий, в который угодил Виктор, был темнее, чем казался. Бог его знает, какие секреты он раскрывал раньше. Он хотел что-то сказать, но не стал.

— Угу. Конечно, так и есть, — пробормотал Крис. Он встал и похлопал Виктора по плечу, но мужчина это проигнорировал. — Спасибо, Виктор. Уверен, он скоро свяжется с тобой.

Виктор пренебрежительно махнул рукой, и Крис пошёл дальше, вздохнув, как и всегда. Этот человек просто никогда не знал, когда нужно взять перерыв, и если Крис и поседеет раньше времени, то точно из-за этого.

* * *

— Нам было весело сегодня в парке, Маккачин? Весело же?

Пёс счастливо махал хвостом, пока Виктор продолжал баловать и купать его в любви. Он крепко обнимал пса, пока они вдвоём лежали на диване. Они вместе только что вернулись домой после прогулки, и теперь настало время, когда можно отдохнуть. Ну, время, когда Маккачину можно отдохнуть. Для Виктора, на самом деле, это было время, когда пора заканчивать с делом.

Отодвинув от себя Маккачина, Виктор со вздохом сел. Он понимал, что ему уже надо начать систематизировать файлы, но он чувствовал усталость только от одной мысли об этом. Ещё раз вздохнув, Виктор, в конце концов, пнул себя от дивана к кабинету, как только напомнил себе, что становиться бездомным не было приоритетным в списке вещей, которые он хочет прямо сейчас.

Уже сидя за столом, Виктор принялся рассматривать все заметки по последнему делу. Предполагалось, что только жена беспокоилась, что муж ей изменяет, но в итоге это вылилось во что-то большее. По-видимому, муж изменял своей жене с женой брата и их соседкой. Всё это, очевидно, было огромным беспорядком, и Виктор был рад, что почти закончил с этим.

_«Только ещё одну заметку в таблицу и фото в эту папку — и мы… закончили!»_

Виктор радостно улыбнулся самому себе, когда доделал работу. Как упоминалось ранее, его не волновала его работа. Он ненавидел копаться в чужих секретах и ещё больше ненавидел рассказывать им об этом. Признаться честно, Виктор никогда и не хотел так зарабатывать на жизнь. Он ходил в литературную школу, но после выпуска реальный мир, кажется, полагал, что в нём нет места для таких, как он. Со временем он обнаружил, что внимание к деталям и аналитические способности, которые он приобрёл, были весьма полезны для работы частным детективом. Это не идеальная работа, но для недавнего выпускника колледжа с горой долгов это было лучше, чем ничего. Перенесёмся на несколько лет вперёд, где был сейчас Виктор. Он всё ещё занимался этим. Это всё ещё не приносило удовольствия. Он всё еще пытался разобраться, как быть с кучей долгов.

Виктор вздохнул. Иногда он спрашивал себя, что было бы, если бы он пошёл по другому пути, но рано или поздно он понял, что всё это не имело бы значения, потому что привело бы к одному и тому же: к долгам. На данный момент всё обстояло именно так, и Виктор готов был проходить через это, изо дня в день.

Вырвала Виктора из потока мыслей трель телефона. Схватив его со стола, Виктор разблокировал его и увидел незнакомый номер, который, скорей всего, принадлежал человеку, о котором ранее говорил Крис. Виктор вздохнул, не слишком счастливый от перспективы начинать новое дело так скоро, но понимал, что у него нет выбора. Он быстро ответил на сообщение, обговорив время и место, где они смогут подробно обсудить все детали.

_«Надеюсь, это дело будет попроще.»_

* * *

— А вы?

— Юрий. Юрий Плисецкий.

Виктор кивнул, пока записывал всё в блокнот. Он взглянул вверх на сидящего перед ним парня с угрюмым видом на лице. Он явно не был рад всему происходящему, но, как всегда, Виктору было всё равно. Он только выполнял свою работу. Ему нужно только закончить дело и перейти к следующему. Не о чём больше говорить.

Вокруг них люди кружили и общались, но никто даже не обратил на них внимания, когда они уселись в оживлённом кафе, слишком занятые своими делами. Для других Юрий и Виктор лишь обменялись любезностями. Это, безусловно, помогло создать им некоторое уединение, хотя они и так сидели в дальнем углу.

— И что вы от меня хотите?

Юрий усмехнулся так, будто он ожидал, что Виктор уже знает, чего он хочет. Виктора не волновало его отношение, он оставался профессионалом.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы проследили за парнем с моей работы.

Виктор кивнул и записал это.

— Расскажите подробнее, пожалуйста.

— Ага. Я работаю на катке «Ледовый замок» на полставки тренером. Нужны деньги на учёбу и всё такое. Всё было в порядке, пока они не наняли этого нового парня, Юри.

— Юри?..

Виктор нарочно переспросил имя, давая Юрию возможность рассказать больше информации. Юрий опять усмехнулся и закатил глаза.

— Юри Кацуки.

Виктор записал имя, ещё раз кивнув. Он наконец вновь посмотрел на Юрия.

— Так в чём проблема? Зачем мне за ним следить?

Юрий обвёл взглядом помещение, как будто официант планировал украсть его личность, прежде чем наклонился ближе, готовый раскрыть все свои секреты. Виктор ничего не сказал, и его выражение лица ничего не показывало, но он не мог не отметить, что это действие было немного забавным.

— Этот парень, — прошептал Юрий, — этот парень, Юри… он… он милый.

Виктор почти фыркнул на это, но остался невозмутимым. Он спрятал этот практически-провал, прикрыв лицо рукой, делая вид, что размышляет над только что сказанными Юрием словами. Он кивнул и нахмурил брови, притворяясь, что он глубоко в своих мыслях. Юрий, кажется, не заметил, как он изо всех сил пытается остаться спокойным. Виктор уже сталкивался со странными причинами и просьбами раньше, но его, естественно, никогда не просили за кем-то проследить, потому что он был милым.

— М, хммм, — промычал он. Виктор посмотрел вниз и начал черкать, будто делая заметки. Он взглянул наверх, и Юрий до сих пор был настроен серьёзно.

— Вот именно, — продолжил Юрий. — Он милый, слишком милый. Никто не может быть таким отвратительно милым всё время, — он ударил кулаком по столу, задребезжали стаканы и тарелки. — Что-то должно происходить с этим парнем, и я хочу знать что!

Виктор не прореагировал на вспышку гнева, но записал сказанные слова вместе с ещё парочкой дополнительных вещей в том числе. Остальная часть их разговора продолжилась, как и все дела Виктора, с обсуждением оплаты, договора и так далее. Судя по всему, это дело не будет трудным для Виктора. Просто проследить за этим парнем, Юри, и найти какой-нибудь компромат на него для этого ребёнка. Вполне вероятно, что он всё равно ничего не найдет, потому что так и было в большинстве случаев, но Виктор серьёзно относился к своей работе и не собирался делать её спустя рукава.

* * *

**День 01:**

Благодаря силам технологий и интернета в наши дни найти кого-то не составит особого труда, и с помощью телефонного справочника у Виктора на руках была информация о том, кто такой Юри Кацуки и где он живёт до того, как закипел его утренний кофе.

Если к Фейсбуку Юри у него не было доступа, и было бы подозрительно, если бы кто-то добавился в друзья к незнакомому человеку, то Инстаграм, к счастью, был открыт, так что во время завтрака Виктор листал Инстаграм Юри, как утреннюю газету. Рядом с ним лежала обычная тетрадь и ручка, чтобы записать всё, что было нужно. На первой фотографии, которую он увидел, не было Юри, но виднелся безлюдный каток. Лёд был нетронутым и сверкающим. Свет заходящего солнца окрашивал помещение в прекрасную градацию оранжевого, красного и фиолетового, делая похожим на мечту.

-

21 отметок «Нравится»

katsuki.yuuri: Ещё один день на льду! Так счастлив, что вернулся!

-

Виктор подметил тот факт, что фотографию опубликовали около двух недель назад, примерно тогда, по словам Юрия, Юри и наняли. Его восторг от катка был очевиден, но Виктор обязательно напомнит себе проверить, чем занимался Юри до работы в «Ледовом замке». Возможно, это приведёт к секретам, которые хочет узнать Юрий.

Пролистнув дальше, Виктор увидел следующую фотографию, на которой была собака, счастливо спящая на груди Юри. Это был пудель, как и его собственный пёс, и Виктор не мог удержаться от умиления — так мило он выглядел, особенно с этим немного высунутым языком. Он почти поставил лайк фотографии, пока не осознал, что должен был сделать.

-

63 отметок «Нравится»

katsuki.yuuri: Ленивый день с Виччаном **#сонныйщенок**  
 **#собакидляинсты #пуделидляинсты**

Показать все 18 комментариев

phichit+chu Вааааа! Слишком мило!  
minako-okukawa ты же говорил, что тренируешься, мистер  
sukeota3sisters 3 больших пальца вверх от нас!  
katsuki.yuuri @minako-okukawa упс…

-

Виктор усмехнулся, пока читал остальные комментарии под постом. У Юри не было безумного количества подписчиков в Инстаграме, но эта фотография собаки определенно привлекла достаточно много внимания, как что-то невероятно очаровательное.

Остальная часть Инстаграма Юри была во многом похожа. Он не слишком часто выкладывал что-то, но если делал это, то это были в основном фотографии собаки, еды и некоторых симпатичных пейзажей, именно в таком порядке. Не было ничего такого, что показывало, каким человеком он был, а маленькие аватарки профилей в Инстаграме и Фейсбуке тоже не сильно подходили, так как на обеих была фотография его собаки. Вздохнув, Виктор проверил, отмечен ли он на каких-то ещё фотографиях. И тогда Виктора сразу же завалило фотографиями Юри Кацуки на всю жизнь.

Джекпот.

На первой фотографии, на которую наткнулся Виктор, Юри прижимался щекой к кому-то, Виктор предположил, что это и есть Пхичит, поскольку так было указано в названии аккаунта. Они оба ярко улыбались. Пхичит крепко обнимал Юри, пока тот держал пиво. Они были явно пьяны, их щёки раскраснелись. Виктор слегка улыбнулся, когда вспомнил некоторые похожие случаи с Крисом во время их студенческих дней.

-

259 отметок «Нравится»

phichit+chu: Просто дайте мне ещё одну [несколько] бессонную ночь  
Буду очень сильно скучать по этому парню **#бро #бронаве4но #ужескучаю #почемувсёхорошеепроходит #дада #счастливоиудачи #юрисчастливоиудачинеоплошай**

Показать все 52 комментария

minken18 я буду оч сильно скучать @katsuki.yuuri! TT-TT  
sukeota3sisters @katsuki.yuuri ты лучший возвращайся и приезжай в гости!  
minako-okukawa Удачи, @katsuki.yuuri!  
katsuki.yuuri @phichit+chu @minken18 Ва! Я тоже буду по вам скучать!  
katsuki.yuuri @phichit+chu @minken18 @sukeota3sisters @minako-okukawa И не беспокойтесь. Я уверен, что буду приезжать в гости и звонить. :)

-

Прочитав все комментарии, Виктор обнаружил, что Юри был более популярен, чем он предполагал первоначально. Недостаток подписчиков в Инстаграме, вероятно, был вызван тем, что Юри даже не распространялся, что у него был этот профиль.

Прокрутив ещё немного, Виктор наткнулся на фотографию Юри в библиотеке. Он уснул, не сняв очки, и теперь его голова лежала на раскрытом учебнике. Вокруг было множество книг и столько же разных кофейных кружек. Сбоку в камеру смотрел Пхичит, прижимая палец к губам, призывая сохранять тишину и позволить Юри отдохнуть.

-

302 отметки «Нравится»

phichit+chu: Чшшш… **#тревогаспящийюри #студенческаяжизнь #последняясессия #почтиготовымеждупрочим #больше10днейдовыпуска #такблизконотакдалеко**

Показать все 42 комментария

+guanghongji+ #также, @katsuki.yuuri  
minako-okukawa Смотрю, вы двое много работаете. Однако не забывайте отдыхать. @phichit+chu @katsuki.yuuri  
phichit+chu @minako-okukawa Конечно!

-

Виктор улыбнулся, вспоминая свои бессонные ночи в университете. Тогда это не было веселым, но сейчас, когда ложиться поздно стало частью работы Виктора, напротив — это казалось забавным. Он, вероятно, должен быть выбрать другой карьерный путь, но что поделать.

Схватив ручку, Виктор быстро записал, что Юри недавно выпустился, что означало, что он всего на несколько лет младше его самого. Он, наверное, переехал сюда, чтобы устроиться на работу и начать новую жизнь в реальном мире. Виктор мысленно похлопал его мужеству, так как сам принял такое же решение и знал, как трудно начинать всё сначала.

На следующей найденной Виктором фотографии Юри пристально смотрел на игровое поле Монополии. Его лоб был нахмурен, пока он тщательно обдумывал свой следующий ход. Фотография была ещё более комичной из-за выглядывающей снизу головы Пхичита с озорным блеском в глазах.

-

287 отметок «Нравится»

phichit+chu: Делаем перерыв от учёбы **#ночьигр #настольныеигрынескучные #становитсяжарко #всёсредствахорошивлюбвиимонополии #дада #карточныеигрытожеклассные #картыпротивчеловечестванаочереди #приготовьтесь**

Показать все 48 комментария

Jjleroy!18 Вы потопили мой корабль! ;)  
phichit+chu @Jjleroy! 18 и сейчас мы отправим тебя в Теневой мир! ;P  
Jjleroy!18 @phichit+chu D:  
sala-crispino мы с микки присоединимся к вам в #картыпротивчеловечества!  
phichit+chu @sala-crispino ууу!

-

Виктор улыбнулся, смотря на веселящихся Юри и друзей. Было ясно, что они все были очень близки. Прокрутив ещё несколько фотографий, Виктор нашёл другие фото Юри с друзьями. Пхичит, очевидно, был более социально активным, что привело к заметке Виктора о стеснительности Юри.

_«И я действительно должен найти что-то компрометирующее на этого парня?»_

Полистав ещё немного, Виктор наткнулся на нечто другое. Вместо фото он нашёл видео, на котором Юри собирался кататься. Включив звук и увеличив громкость, он услышал шёпот Пхичита камере.

— Ладно, Юри точно не знает, что мы здесь, так что молчим и просто смотрим.

Камера сфокусировалась на Юри, и он начал лениво двигаться на льду, неторопливо раскатывался. Затем он медленно начал набирать скорость, двигаясь быстрее, и, прежде чем Виктор понял это, Юри уже катался на коньках, кружась и прыгая, как настоящий профессиональный фигурист. Он двигался под песню, которую слышал только он, и всё же Виктор тоже её слышал. Движения были элегантными и грациозными, и Виктор понял, что очарован. Юри только приземлился спиной вперёд, когда видео оборвалось, Виктор нахмурился, прежде чем включил повтор видео, на мгновение забыв о том, что должен был делать.

-

▶ 721 просмотра

phichit+chu: **#есличестно** , то я пришёл сказать привет @katsuki.yuuri на работу, а взамен получил какой-то невероятный видеоматериал с ним, делающим слишком прекрасное для этого мира **#юринальду #слишкомкрутдляэтого #мойлучшийдругкручетвоего #да #ношуткивсторону #юрислишкомкрут #айсайсбэйби**

Показать все 124 комментария

minken18 ааааах!!! :D @katsuki.yuuri! ты слишком крут! ⛸️  
sukeota3sisters #слишкомкрут  
minako-okukawa @katsuki.yuuri Рада видеть, что ты пользуешься всем, чему я тебя научила! Очень горжусь, что ты зашёл так далеко! :D  
katsuki.yuuri @phichit+chu КАКОГО?! Пхичит! Когда ты это сделал?!  
JJleroy!18 #стильюри  
sala-crispino #юринальду уууу! давай юри!  
phichit+chu @katsuki.yuuri ;)  
katsuki.yuuri @phichit+chu XC

-

Вспомнив о том, зачем он читал комментарии, Виктор сделал быструю пометку о Юри и его катании, прежде чем снова пересмотреть ещё раз видео, всё еще загипнотизированный движениями. Научившись немного кататься на коньках, когда был младше, Виктор мог видеть, насколько Юри опытен, и, даже если он чего-то не мог, его движения превосходили всё. Он вдруг обнаружил, что заинтересован в этом деле больше, чем думал. Виктор собирался посмотреть ещё несколько фотографий, когда неожиданно почувствовал, что Маккачин ударился головой об его ногу, показывая, что он достаточно долго ждал прогулки.

— Ох! Прости, Маккачин! Сейчас же пойдём!

Виктор потянулся и погладил пса до того, как встать. Когда он получил всё, что было нужно, мысли Виктора продолжали возвращаться к катанию Юри. Это будет, безусловно, интереснее, чем он предполагал вначале.

* * *

**День 02:**

На самом деле, Виктор собирался начать расследование уже сейчас. Обычно у него не было особо сильных чувств к этой части работы. Это преимущественно была игра в ожидание, и это значило, что ему заплатят, так что он действительно никогда не думал об этом слишком много. Однако сегодня он не мог взять себя в руки и был немного взбудоражен.

Пока он решил начать с простого: только проследить за Юри на работе и понять, о чём говорил Юрий. Было немного трудно найти способ наблюдать за Юри, не имея возможности контактировать с ним или находиться внутри «Ледового дворца», но благодаря фотографии Юри Виктор знал, что там были окна, в которые можно было подсматривать. Оставалось надеяться, что снаружи были кусты, чтобы он не слишком казался сталкером, хотя ради этого его, собственно, и наняли.

К большой удаче, после быстрого поиска Виктор узнал, что «Ледовый дворец» находился не так далеко от него, что означало, что ему не надо было бегать по городу весь день. Он задумался, почему он не знал об этом месте раньше. На их веб-сайте Виктор нашёл расписание занятий, которое дало ему неплохое представление о занятости Юри в «Ледовом дворце». Юрий упоминал, что работает неполный рабочий день, чтобы оплатить обучение, в то время как Юри работал весь день и вёл несколько групп в неделю. Большая часть из них были новичками, но также он обучал ещё несколько средних и продвинутых групп. Виктор не мог не удивиться тому, как много Юри делал. Он предположил, что параллельно с тренерством он также помогал с делами «Ледового дворца».

И Виктор поступил верно, решив появиться до рассвета в этот понедельник. На сайте «Ледового дворца» говорилось, что они открыты с пяти утра до одиннадцати вечера, что имело смысл, так как некоторые люди предпочитали тренироваться в начале дня, а другие — в конце, но Виктор точно не ожидал увидеть Юри так рано утром, так как первое занятие у него на этой неделе было в пять вечера. Зевая, Виктор сидел в арендованной машине на другой стороне дороги и следил, как Юри направлялся к главному входу и открывал двери, прежде чем войти. Как только он оказался внутри, Виктор вышел из машины и быстро дошёл до здания, убедившись, что его никто не заметил.

К его облегчению, вокруг «Ледового дворца» было приличное количество зелени, так что он смог спрятаться от всех. Его никогда раньше не ловили, и он бы хотел сохранить это достижение. Он знал, что объяснить то, что его наняли, по сути, для слежки за кем-то, будет не самым лёгким разговором, и хотел бы избежать этого.

Подготовив блокнот и камеру, Виктор начал всматриваться в окно. Внутри он увидел ледовую арену — именно эту фотографию Юри опубликовал. У входа, куда вошёл Юри, Виктор разглядел стойку через огромные окна, которые выходили на лёд, позволяя людям с разных сторон видеть друг друга. Подвинувшись, Виктор смог лучше рассмотреть, как Юри положил вещи за стойку и начал готовиться к рабочему дню.

Виктор проследил, как Юри неожиданно помахал кому-то. Пожилой человек, лысеющий и, кажется, вечно недовольный, подошёл к Юри. Достав бинокль, Виктор увидел, что они начали говорить, и был благодарен, что когда-то научился читать по губам. Это было трудно, и, признаться честно, он понимал не всё, но ему всегда хватало и основной части разговора. Достав ручку, Виктор начал записывать их слова.

«Доброе утро… Яков…»

«…Ты знаешь, что не… сюда пораньше…?»

Юри переступил с ноги на ногу и застенчиво засмеялся. Он перевёл взгляд на лёд, прежде чем ответить.

«…Не возражаете… Нравится кататься… Нравится… работа…»

Яков вздохнул и покачал головой, но, кажется, не смог найти аргументов против для Юри. Он похлопал того по плечу.

«Ладно… не работай слишком много… сломаешь…»

Юри кивнул и улыбнулся. Яков ушёл в другое место, вероятно, в свой офис или ещё куда, оставив его наводить порядок и расчищать какие-то вещи за стойкой. Судя по их взаимодействиям, можно было предположить, что он был боссом Юри. Виктор отметил это вместе с привычками Юри на работе.

Виктор продолжал наблюдать, как Юри проводил свое утро в «Ледяном дворце». Происходило не так много всего, поэтому где-то около семи Юри решил надеть коньки и немного покататься. Он не делал всех приёмов и вращений, которые Виктор видел на видео. Вместо этого он скользил по кругу, не задумываясь о направлении. Несмотря на их простоту, Виктор всё же оказался зачарованным его движениями.

— Хэй, Юри!

И Виктор, и Юри испугались нового голоса. Виктор тут же нырнул обратно, тщательно прячась в кустах. Он мысленно ругал себя за то, что отвлёкся. Он подождал минуту, прежде чем снова выглянуть, так как голос звучал опасно близко к тому месту, где он прятался. К его облегчению, неизвестный прошёл мимо немного дальше, но всё ещё довольно близко, чтобы он мог расслышать часть разговора, если что. С его места было достаточно сложно рассмотреть, но оказалось, что это была девушка с короткими, волнистыми рыжими волосами. Она облокотилась на бортик и оживленно махала Юри. Затем Виктор заметил, как Юри покатился к ней. Он тоже улыбался.

— Привет, Мила, — раздался слегка приглушённый голос Юри. — Как ты?

— Неплохо, неплохо, — ответила Мила. — А ты? Ты снова пришёл раньше?

Юри смущённо отвёл взгляд.

— Не то чтобы рано…

— Я всего лишь прикалываюсь, Юри, — сказала Мила. — Кроме того, я счастлива видеть, что кто-то ещё рад быть здесь. Знаю, что для большинства из нас это просто работа, но мне нравится здесь, и приятно знать, что я такая не одна.

— Спасибо, Мила.

— Ага, типа того, — отмахнулась Мила. — Просто убедись, что не переусердствуешь. Хорошо? Работай не слишком много и нормально спи. Хороший отдых — это важно, понимаешь.

На последних словах Мила ткнула в щёку Юри, заставляя его захихикать. Он кивнул, прежде чем проследить, как Мила направилась к стойке. Как только она ушла, Юри вернулся к своему ленивому скольжению.

Всю остальную часть утра ничего не происходило. Никто больше не показывался, и Виктор все время следил за катанием Юри, иногда прерываясь из-за Милы. Это было однообразно, но он узнал много нового. Возможно, это не то, чего хотел Юрий, но, по крайней мере, хоть что-то.

Совсем скоро наступило время обеда, и Виктор был благодарен за возможность пройтись и размять ноги, однако это было не слишком-то увлекательно. Юри просто пошёл в ближайшее кафе и заказал себе сэндвич с чаем, прежде чем уйти обратно в «Ледовый дворец». По тому, как Юри вел себя с сотрудниками, Виктор понял, что он был постоянным посетителем.

После этого Юри ушёл на перерыв, как и некоторые другие работники, на несколько часов. Виктор не слишком интересовался ими, так как те не общались напрямую с Юри, но, как минимум, он сделал заметку о том, кто они.

Вскоре появилась первая группа Юри на этой неделе, и Виктор понял, что улыбается, когда увидел, как группка маленьких детей спешила на каток.

— Пожалуйста, ребята, не бегайте! Я не хочу, чтобы сегодня кто-нибудь пострадал от того, что у него есть возможность покататься на коньках!

— Да, мистер Юри!

Все дети тут же сбавили скорость, взволнованно обходя каток, и подошли к лавочке рядом. Позади шёл Юри, счастливо улыбаясь. Как только все расселись, он устроил перекличку.

— Хорошо. Смотрю, что здесь все, очень здорово. Я рад, что вы все сегодня пришли, так что добро пожаловать на ещё одну неделю катания!

— Ура!

Юри засмеялся от их энтузиазма и подождал, пока они успокоятся, прежде чем продолжить.

— Быстрый обзор для начала. На прошлой неделе мы поговорили о правилах поведения, а затем все вместе вышли на лёд. Сегодня мы продолжим и, надеюсь, некоторые из вас смогут ехать самостоятельно. Для этого нужно время, так что не переживайте, если у вас не получается прямо сейчас. Хорошо? Тогда давайте дважды проверим шнурки, чтобы быть уверенными, что всё будет хорошо.

Юри сел на одну из скамеек, и дети тут же выстроились в очередь перед ним. Все дрожали от волнения. У одного за другим он проверял, насколько хорошо и плотно зашнурованы коньки. У Виктора на сердце потеплело от этого очаровательного зрелища, и он не мог перестать улыбаться.

После этого Виктор наконец заметил, что Мила принесла несколько помощников фигуристов: пингвинов и белых медведей. Они были оставлены у входа на каток специально для детей.

— Ладно, ребята, — сказал Юри, поднимаясь. — Мисс Мила даст вам пингвина или белого медведя, а затем мы потренируем равновесие и покатаемся. Хорошо?

Все дети развернулись и постарались дойти до льда прежде, чем Юри успел сказать что-то ещё. Мила быстро остановила их, пока они не зашли слишком далеко, и осторожно провела их по льду, убедившись, что никто не пострадал. Юри остался, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке, но Виктор заметил, как одна маленькая девочка отстала от остальных. В то время как другие рванули вперёд, она подошла к Юри и легонько потянула его за штанину, привлекая внимание. Он сразу же присел, заметив её.

— Мистер Юри? — застенчиво спросила девочка.

— Хм? Что случилось, Ада?

— Можно мне пингвина, а не белого медведя?

Юри улыбнулся.

— Конечно, можно.

Ада взволнованно вздохнула, прежде чем обвить тренера тоненькими руками.

— Спасибо, мистер Юри!

— Конечно, конечно, — засмеялся Юри, обняв в ответ. — Но если ты хочешь пингвина, то тебе нужно вернуться к остальным.

Ада отстранилась и быстро кивнула. Затем она поспешила к своим друзьям на лёд. Мила подслушала разговор и дала девочке пингвина, которая теперь светилась от радости.

После того, как все дети оказались на льду, Юри поехал туда, где вместе с Милой они начали сам урок. В течение следующего часа Виктор наблюдал, как Юри учил детей кататься на коньках. Он, очевидно, очень заботился о каждом из них, и Виктор чувствовал тепло, когда следил, как тот скользил от ребёнка к ребёнку, проверяя, всё ли в порядке и понятно ли, что нужно делать. Даже если кто-то падал, Юри тут же оказывался рядом, чтобы убедиться, что всё хорошо, и улыбался напоследок. Более того, когда урок закончился и когда все сняли коньки, Виктор видел ещё и то, как каждый из детей подходил попрощаться с Юри и также поблагодарить. Это зрелище дало Виктору какую-то новую надежду, в которой он никогда не думал, что нуждался.

_«В этом парне не может быть ничего подозрительного.»_

Когда дети ушли, Виктор смотрел, как Юри и Мила убирают оставленные вещи. Пока Юри тщательно убирался, Мила быстро каталась по кругу, счастливая, что теперь не нужно делать это медленно.

— Ехуу! — воскликнула Мила. — Прошёл ещё один день!

Юри засмеялся и покачал головой, двигая помощников фигуристов в виде пингвинов и белых медведей в шкаф со снаряжением. Мила продолжала носиться на коньках.

— Ага. Я рад видеть, что дети до сих пор этим действительно наслаждаются.

Мила кивнула в знак согласия. Она ещё немного покаталась, прежде чем помочь Юри с остальными вещами. После этого они пошли к выходу из катка.

— Итак, ты уже придумал что-нибудь захватывающее сегодня, Юри? — спросила Мила. — Или опять задержишься допоздна?

Юри покачал головой.

— Неа. Я думаю пойти домой сегодня. Возможно, я вернусь потом, когда покормлю собаку.

— Цыц! Это скучно, — Мила шутливо нахмурила брови, а затем подмигнула Юри. Тот только пожал плечами. — Что ж, — продолжила Мила, — если ты ищешь, чем заняться или с кем потусоваться, то знай, что Георгий и я всегда будем рады тебе.

— Спасибо, Мила, — кивнул Юри. — Я запомню.

Похлопав его по спине, Мила поспешила уйти, а Юри отстал, не слишком торопясь. Когда он снял коньки, её уже не было видно, но у Юри была причина так медлить. Оказывается, он ждал прихода следующего сотрудника, заступающего на смену, хотя Виктор был практически уверен, что Яков был всё ещё рядом. Или, может быть, он ошибся, и тот ушёл, когда к ним заглянула леди Лилия. В любом случае, Виктор знал, что неподалёку кто-то был, когда Юри решил уйти. У него не было поводов оставаться, но он остался.

Вместе с тем Виктор наблюдал, как Юри садится в машину и уезжает. Как только всё стало ясно, Виктор направился к своей машине и просмотрел все записи, которые сделал. Юри Кацуки не был самым интересным человеком в мире, но было в нём что-то, что привлекло внимание Виктора. Как и сказал Юрий, он был невероятно милым и добрым, и Виктор не мог не согласиться с тем, что он уже о нём знал. Он не хотел верить, что Юри скрывал какую-то глубокую, тёмную тайну, но именно для этого его и наняли. По дороге домой Виктор поймал себя на том, что не может перестать думать о Юри Кацуки.

_«Он… на удивление интереснее, чем я предполагал.»_

* * *

**День 03:**

Виктор решил, что будет лучше продолжить наблюдать за Юри, когда тот на работе. Одного дня определённо не хватило, чтобы узнать о нем всё. Насколько он знал, у Юри с Юрием были совместные занятия, и, так как Юрий — его клиент, Виктору не мешало бы посмотреть, как они общаются, чтобы понять, из каких соображений исходит Юрий.

Увидев, что утро и начало дня у Юри выглядели в основном одной и той же повседневной рутиной, во вторник Виктор решил приехать позже. Зная свое везение, он беспокоился, что во время его отсутствия может произойти какое-то астрономическое событие, но, если рассуждать логически, он понимал, что это маловероятно.

К счастью, логика выиграла этот раунд, и, когда Виктор появился в тот день, ничего необычного, казалось, не произошло. Он приехал, когда Юри возвращался с перерыва, а Мила как раз собиралась уходить, проведя с Юрием тренировки для средней группы.

В отличие от обучения детей-новичков, Юри и Юрию не нужно было проверять учеников. Не только потому, что их уровень умений был выше, но и их количество также было меньше. Вместо того, чтобы стоять у борта, Юри и Юрий уже были на льду, разогреваясь, пока ждали, что ученики сделают то же самое. Когда они ходили вокруг, Виктор мог видеть, как Юри пытается начать короткий разговор с младшим товарищем. Однако, казалось, что Юрия эта идея нисколько не интересовала.

«Как ты… Юрий?»

Юрий пожал плечами и отвернулся.

«Да какая…»

Юри нахмурился из-за реакции с беспокойством в глазах.

«…Всё… хорошо… с учёбой?»

Лицо Юрия стало хмурым, прямо как в день их встречи с Виктором.

«…В порядке…»

Юрий быстро отъехал, оставив пристально наблюдающего за ним в беспокойстве Юри.

«Если тебе… понадобится… дай мне знать…»

Юрий отвернулся, когда Юри проговорил последние слова, но Виктор знал, что он, вероятно, либо закатил глаза, либо усмехался из-за комментария. Юри продолжал смотреть на него с тревогой, прежде чем вернуться к разогреву, и затем перешёл к разговорам с учениками.

Виктор слегка нахмурился от такой картины. Из того, что он знал, он был согласен с мнением Юрия, что Юри милый, но даже если он в чём-то подозревает его, то это не оправдывает такой реакции на чужую доброту. Виктор вздохнул. Может быть, ему нужно присмотреться лучше.

— Хэй, Юри!

В очередной раз потерявшись в своих мыслях, Виктор не заметил, как кто-то ещё пришёл на каток. Новый человек был парнем с короткими чёрными волосами и бритыми висками. Виктор не мог хорошо рассмотреть его лицо, но он выглядел примерно как ровесник Юрия.

Возвращаясь к двум Юри, Виктор осознал, что не знает, о каком из них говорил незнакомец, и ни один из Юри, кажется, тоже этого не понял. При звуке их имени они оба поехали в сторону нового человека.

— Бека! — воскликнул Юрий, мчась к борту. Виктор поднял бровь, когда увидел, что Юрий «случайно» подрезал Юри. Непохоже, что тот этого не заметил, однако он продолжил делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Хэй, Отабек. Что случилось? — спросил Юри, когда наконец подъехал к ним.

Юрий усмехнулся.

— Бека звал не тебя. Он звал меня.

— Вообще-то я звал Юри, — прямо сказал Отабек. Он указал на него, чтобы все поняли, о ком он говорит. Юрий тут же нахмурился и сердито посмотрел. — Мне просто нужно передать тебе, что Яков сказал идти домой после этой тренировки. Я уберусь.

— Ох. Ты уверен? — спросил Юри. — Я не против остаться помочь, если нужно.

— Всё в порядке! — перебил Юрий. — Яков сказал идти домой, так что иди домой.

— Эммм…

— Угу. Не волнуйся об этом, — сказал Отабек. — Все хорошо.

— Что ж… тогда ладно. Спасибо, Отабек.

Отабек кивнул Юри, который затем уехал, чтобы поболтать с учениками. Отабек продолжал стоять, а Юрий всё ещё хмурился.

— Ты в порядке, Юрий? — спросил Отабек.

— Ага, — пробормотал Юрий. — Я в норме. А что?

— Просто спрашиваю, — пожал плечами Отабек. Он похлопал Юрия по плечу. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной, верно? Мы с тобой друзья, ты же знаешь.

Юрий вздохнул.

— Ага, знаю. Но всё хорошо.

— Ну, помни, что всё, что тебя беспокоит, пройдёт, правильно? Всё будет в порядке.

Юрий кивнул на это, и Отабек отошёл к стойке. Пока он уходил, Виктор заметил, что Юрий продолжал смотреть ему вслед. Он вздохнул и встряхнул головой, прежде чем уехать. Виктор усмехнулся и покачал головой. Конечно, всё это не касалось того, что Юри слишком милый. Речь шла о Юрие, который беспокоился, что Юри уведёт у него Отабека.

_«Бедный ребёнок. Надеюсь, он скоро выяснит это.»_

Виктор сделал для себя заметку поговорить об этом с Юрием. Обычно он не хотел делать подобные слишком личные вещи, когда это касалось дел, но сейчас готов был сделать исключение. Похоже, Юрию не помешала бы капелька дополнительной помощи.

В тот момент Виктор осознал, что технически он завершил расследование, когда выяснил, что его смысл был не в поиске и раскрытии какой-нибудь грязной тайны, которую скрывал Юри, а в том, чтобы помочь Юрию понять, что он не теряет друга и его не вытеснят в ближайшее время. Он мог бы пойти сейчас к Юрию и рассказать ему, что Юри не был каким-нибудь серийным убийцей и что всё будет хорошо. Он мог бы подойти к Юрию и заверить его, что Юри не планирует украсть у него Отабека или что-то ещё. Однако Виктор решил продолжить прятаться в кустах, наблюдая, как Юри с Юрием учат среднюю группу. Он сказал себе, что прекратит завтра, но каким-то образом он знал, что это неправда. Виктор все еще собирался вернуться в «Ледовый дворец» завтра, и он все еще собирался следить за Юри. Он говорил себе, что он всего лишь хочет сделать работу для Юрия качественно, но он также знал, что он только лгал себе об этом.

_«Почему я так зациклился на нём?»_

* * *

**День 04:**

На следующий день Виктор снова вернулся к «Ледяному дворцу», спрятавшись в кустах. Там было неудобно и тесно, и он знал, что технически мог уйти прямо сейчас, но всё же он снова был там.

В отличие от начальных и средних групп, тренировка у продвинутой группы проводилась в более позднее время, вероятно, потому что в ней было больше студентов, чем в других, и такой график подходил им больше. Здесь также было меньше людей, что означало меньше работы для Юри. Продвинутая группа оттачивала свои умения, а начальная и средняя предназначались для тех, кто хотел чему-то научиться.

Виктор провёл день, следя, как студенты отрабатывают рутину и всякую мелочь, пока Юри помогал им и предлагал советы всякий раз, когда мог. Это были не самые захватывающие вещи, и, конечно, это дело было тоже не самым захватывающим из тех, что вёл Виктор, но он опять зациклился на Юри. Было как-то… мило, приятно и успокаивающе смотреть, как Юри помогает всем остальным. Каким бы уставшим он ни выглядел, каким бы расстроенным он ни был, Юри оставался спокойным и жизнерадостным. Он всегда был рядом, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке, и Виктор мог видеть, как его любовь к своей работе и ученикам возвращалась к нему десятикратно. Обучение чему угодно требовало много терпения, и у Юри его было более чем достаточно.

Тренировка закончилась, и ученики начали уходить. Юри в последние минуты давал наставление одному из них, когда его позвал сотрудник, стоявший за стойкой регистрации.

— Хэй, Юри! Ты задержишься или сейчас поедешь домой?

— Могу остаться. Я знаю, что ты говорил, что сегодня день рождения твоего друга, так что иди. Я закончу здесь всё.

— Спасибо, Юри! Я твой должник!

Юри помахал другому сотруднику, прежде чем вернуться к ученику. Они проговорили ещё несколько минут, и тот ушёл, оставив Юри одного. Виктор наблюдал, как, не заметив никого вокруг, Юри снова начал лениво скользить по льду без особого направления. Он закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхая. Затем Юри вытащил телефон и наушники из кармана.

Виктор смотрел, как Юри вставил наушники в уши и постучал по телефону. Его лицо просветлело, когда он нашёл, что искал. Он вернул телефон обратно в карман. Теперь Юри подъехал к центру катка и сделал ещё один глубокий вдох. Виктор потрясённо смотрел, уже зная, что будет дальше.

Позволив музыке вести себя, Юри начал откатывать свою обычную программу, которую хорошо знал и над которой работал уже некоторое время. Это отличалось от того, что Виктор видел на видео, но несло столько же страсти и любви, что и прошлая постановка, если не больше. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как Виктор катался на коньках, и, если его спросить, то он, вероятно, не вспомнит и половины вещей, которые умел, но, увидев катание Юри, увидев его сердце и душу, скрытые ранее, воспоминания медленно возвращались.

_«Каскад четверной тулуп-двойной тулуп… затем четверной сальхов… тройной ритбергер, тройной аксель и тройной флип… Вау! Удивительно!»_

Замерев и задержав дыхание, Виктор продолжал смотреть, как Юри катался. Как и на видео, Виктор не мог услышать песню, которую слышал Юри, но он чувствовал, что она проходит через него так же, как она проходит через Юри. Все движения ощущались как вторая натура, как будто каждый переход проникал в сердце и душу, ожидая момента предстать перед миром.

Смотреть катание Юри на видео и вживую — было совершенно по разному. Свет и тепло, которые излучал Юри, камера не смогла бы поймать. На камере не было человечности и жизни. Вживую, пусть даже и через стекло, Виктор не мог услышать музыку, но чувствовал свою причастность к тому, что делал Юри, больше, чем раньше. В Юри Виктор ощущал так много разных эмоций, проходящих через вены и каждый дюйм его существа. Чувствовал, что его сердце почти остановилось, наполненное такой страстью и энергией. Это было тем, что нужно испытать самому, и Виктор благодарил кого-то там сверху, что у него была возможность увидеть это. Виктор не был религиозным человеком, но в этот момент ему казалось, что он действительно нашёл неземное существо. Ему казалось, что он действительно был благодарен.

Раньше Виктор спрашивал себя, как сложилась бы его жизнь, если бы он пошёл другим путём и делал что-то ради любви, а не ради денег. Увидев, с какими любовью и эмоциями катается Юри, Виктор понял, что именно это и произошло бы. Вот что происходит, когда ты наполняешь свою жизнь радостью и любовью. Это было ужасающе, потому что есть целый мир, который, по сути, идёт против всего, что ты делаешь, но в Юри Виктор мог увидеть, что это не имело значения. Важно было то, что Юри был счастлив. Важно было то, что Юри был свободен. И Виктор так остро этого хотел.

_«О Боже мой! И это ещё не всё!»_

_«Каскад тройной аксель-ойлер-тройной сальхов! Каскад тройной лутц-тройной тулуп! Посмотри также на эту дорожку шагов! Четверной тулуп?!»_

Программа Юри вскоре подошла к концу, и он замер на льду, глядя в сторону воображаемой аудитории. Виктор поднялся с того места, где прятался, и чуть не начал аплодировать и плакать от восхищения. Он вдруг вспомнил, что должен был делать и где, и остановился, прежде чем случайно раскрыл себя. Однако часть его хотела сделать это. Часть его хотела забежать внутрь и сказать Юри, что то, что он только что сделал, было необыкновенно. Часть его хотела, чтобы он мог забежать внутрь и вывалить всё, что он чувствовал, прямо на Юри.

Но он не мог. Он никогда не сможет.

* * *

Виктор ушёл домой тем вечером мечтательный и ошеломленный, и, честно говоря, ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы осознать, что он дома. Виктор помнил, как смотрел на Юри, когда тот вздохнул и ушёл с катка, чтобы убраться после выступления. Он помнил, как садился в свою арендованную машину и ждал, пока не увидел, что Юри тоже уезжает. Он помнил, как, наконец, вернулся домой и как его пощекотал взволнованный Маккачин, который растерялся от того, что его хозяин ушёл. Он смутно помнил, как кормил Маккачина и почти забыл поесть сам. Только сейчас, лёжа в кровати, Виктор наконец осознал, что он вернулся домой. Он до сих пор был увлечён тайной, которой был Юри Кацуки. Потерявшийся и расстроенный, Виктор застонал, прежде чем потянулся к телефону, чтобы позвонить единственному человеку, который, как он знал, мог помочь ему.

— Здравствуйте?

— Хэй, Крис. Прости, что звоню так поздно.

— Неа. Без проблем, — заверил Крис. — Я всегда рад помочь тебе со всем, что нужно, Виктор.

— Кто сказал, что мне нужна помощь с чем-то?

Крис фыркнул на другом конце провода.

— Ну, ты мне позвонил, так что это довольно хороший показатель.

— А мой звонок тебе здесь при чём?

— Виктор, ты никогда не звонишь мне, если всё в порядке. На самом деле, ты больше никогда мне не звонишь, мистер Зануда.

Виктор застенчиво отвернулся, хотя знал, что Крис его не видит.

— Прости, Крис. Я не хотел…

— Всё хорошо, — перебил Крис. — Знаю, что у тебя есть работа и всё такое, всё хорошо. Я понимаю. Просто присылай мне сообщения время от времени, чтобы я знал, что ты не умер где-то в канаве. Я хотел бы знать, как дела у моего лучшего друга, понимаешь.

— Спасибо, Крис, и прости, что я такой дерьмовый лучший друг.

— Всё в порядке. Тебе просто повезло, что я считаю тебя милым.

Они оба посмеялись над этим.

— Но, в самом деле, что случилось? Что у тебя на уме? — спросил Крис.

— Это… это дело, — вздохнул Виктор.

— То, что я передал от друга моего друга?

— Ага. Оно.

— Прости, Виктор. Дело слишком сложное? Слишком много мороки с ним? Передать его кому-то другому вовсе не стыдно, помнишь?

— Нет, — сказал Виктор, качая головой. — Это не так. Это на самом деле лёгкий случай, очень простой и понятный.

— Тогда в чём проблема?

— Проблема в том, что, я кажется, интересуюсь им больше, чем думал.

— Разве это обычно не хорошо?

— Обычно — да, — ответил Виктор. — Но в этом деле мне придётся сказать «нет». Есть парень, за которым я сейчас слежу. Я должен попытаться выяснить, есть ли у него спрятанные грязные секреты, но пока ничего. Он просто очень милый и приятный парень.

— Но это не хорошо? — спросил Крис.

— Да. В смысле, нет. То есть, да? Я не знаю. Но дело в том, что до сих пор похоже, что с этим парнем всё в порядке. Я слежу за ним только три дня, но сомневаюсь, что он втайне наркобарон или что-то в таком духе.

— Так это хорошо или твой клиент _действительно_ хочет, чтобы ты что-то нашёл на него?

— Если честно, то это дело больше связано с тем, что мой клиент больше выясняет что-то о себе, чем о парне, за которым я смотрю. На данный момент у меня есть, вероятно, достаточно аргументов, чтобы сказать клиенту, что всё в порядке, потому что он действительно беспокоится, что тот другой парень только притворяется хорошим, потому что хочет отбить друга или любимого.

— Ооо. Драма. Мне нравится это, и я заинтригован. Продолжай.

— Но ага, на данный момент, с любым другим делом я бы уже пошёл к клиенту и дал знать, что всё хорошо. Всё проверил. Дай мне мои деньги, и мы продолжим жить дальше. Но… Я не хочу так поступать сейчас.

— О?

— Я хочу продолжить им заниматься. Хочу продолжить следить за этим парнем и… Я не знаю, почему. Продолжаю говорить себе, что это потому что хочу проделать тщательную работу для клиента, но также знаю, что это бред сивой кобылы, который я повторяю для себя. Я просто… Не знаю. Не знаю, чем это дело отличается, Крис.

— Хм, — пробормотал Крис. — Я думаю…

— Да?

— Я думаю… что ты влюбился в этого парня.

—…что?! — воскликнул Виктор. Он вдруг услышал топот несущихся к нему лап, и Маккачин вскочил на кровать, убедившись, что он в порядке. Он быстро потрепал его по голове и вернулся к разговору. — Крис, что?! Это невозможно!

— Угу, но _вдруг_ всё-таки?

— Ну…

— Я имею в виду, зачем тебе ещё так зацикливаться на этом парне, которого ты даже не знаешь? Ты же сказал, что уверен, что это не только из-за твоей работы. Я не знаю всех деталей и не знаю, кто этот парень, но думаю, что он тебе нравится, Виктор.

— Я никак не мог в него влюбиться. Формально, я даже его не знаю.

— Но мог бы узнать. Наверное, поэтому ты хочешь продолжать следить за ним. Просто пригласи его куда-нибудь и покончи со всем этим.

Виктор усмехнулся.

— И как я должен это сделать, Крис? «О, хэй. Я Виктор. Мы не знакомы, но я, вроде как, уже знаю тебя, потому что кое-кто меня нанял, чтобы проверить тебя, так что я следил за тобой некоторое время. Не хочешь выпить кофе или ещё что-нибудь?»

— Ну, — сказал Крис, — это, собственно, не так плохо.

— Крис, нет… — застонал Виктор.

— В смысле, тебе придется сказать ему о слежке в любом случае, так что ты можешь сказать это прямо!

Виктор вздохнул.

— Полагаю, это не сделает ситуацию менее неловкой. Кроме того, это будет даже более неловко, потому что я не могу сказать, кто мой клиент, но он, очевидно, всё ещё будет знать, что это кто-то из его знакомых. А ещё это будет неловко, потому что, даже если этот парень поймёт, мне всё ещё придётся видеть и его, и клиента, и это просто… странно.

— Хорошо. Я тебя понял.

— Спасибо.

— Но что, если всё получится? Парень поймёт, клиент останется доволен, все останутся довольными. Что тогда? Что бы ты сделал?

— Я не… знаю.

— Что ж, подумай пока об этом, продолжая следить за этим чуваком, потому что я думаю, что это даст тебе ответ, который ты ищешь.

— Но, Крис…

— Прости, но мне нужно идти. Кажется, моя кошка добралась до чего-то съестного, что ей нельзя, и теперь мне надо поймать Масуми.

— Крис…

— Я правда извиняюсь. Люблю тебя. Держи меня в курсе. Пока!

Крис повесил трубку прежде, чем Виктор успел что-то сказать. Вздохнув, он положил свой телефон на тумбочку, прежде чем схватить подушку и закричать в неё. Выпустив все своё разочарование, Виктор отбросил подушку в сторону и похлопал по кровати. Маккачин сразу же прижался к его боку, положив голову на его грудь, а он тут же начал гладить руками собаку, зарывшись затем пальцами в шерсть.

— Что мне делать, Маккачин?

Пёс ничего не сказал, только посмотрел на хозяина с тревогой. Виктор вздохнул и притянул Маккачина ближе. Вопрос Криса до сих пор сидел в голове, и он знал, что это будет началом длинной ночи.

* * *

**День 05:**

Виктор точно не ожидал, что первым делом утром он будет сидеть через дорогу напротив квартиры Юри.

Он сбросил это на тот факт, что не сомкнул глаз, потому что не смог заснуть, всю ночь обдумывая слова Криса. Если бы он знал, что в конце всё получится, решился бы он? Воспользовался бы Виктор шансом и пригласил бы? И ответ, к которому пришёл Виктор, был: «да, воспользовался бы». Он бы обязательно сказал Юри, что происходит, и он пригласил бы его, надеясь, что всё пройдет хорошо и они будут вместе.

Этот вывод на самом деле не занял у Виктора много времени. На самом деле он понял это примерно через полчаса после того, как Крис спросил об этом. Остальная часть ночи ушла фактически на то, чтобы набраться мужества сперва поговорить с Юри. Тот и понятия не имел, кто он, но Виктор уже немного о Юри знал. Более того, когда это для Виктора стало нормальным рассказывать кому-то, что его тайно наняли, чтобы наблюдать и следить за ним уже почти половину недели? Эти вопросы преследовали Виктора вторую половину ночи и затем привели к сложившейся ситуации, за пределами квартиры Юри.

Вскоре Виктор придумал план. Он полагал, что это будет достаточно просто и честно: он подходит к Юри, прежде чем тот уходит на работу, быстро объясняет ситуацию, надеется, что Юри всё поймёт, и затем приглашает его на кофе или что-нибудь ещё. Легко. Просто. Великолепно. Ничего не может пойти не так. Верно?

Неверно. Всё неверно.

Беспокоясь, что может упустить Юри перед работой, Виктор оказался возле его квартиры в три часа ночи. Другими словами, он приехал туда слишком чертовски рано, чтобы кто-то успел проснуться. Именно там он ждал в одиночестве и темноте, пока в квартире Юри около четырёх утра не загорелся свет. Если честно, час ожидания прошёл слишком быстро, так как Виктор чересчур сосредоточился на исходе ситуации, потому что знал, что с его удачей всё, что может пойти не так, пойдёт не так. Ему повезло, однако, что квартира Юри была только на втором этаже, и у него была возможность легко заглянуть через окна в гостиную Юри с расстояния.

Виктор вздохнул и встряхнул головой, удивляясь, какого чёрта он вообще делает. Он привёз с собой камеру, бинокль и блокнот, прикидываясь тем, что он работает и хочет сделать всё по высшему разряду, но также он знал, что ему надо перестать лгать себе. Он понимал, что это все было больше для него, чем для Юрия, но всё ещё не мог заставить себя полностью признать это.

_«Я действительно становлюсь сталкером, не так ли?»_

Виктор снова вздохнул и начал собирать вещи. Он был готов уехать, но какое-то движение в квартире Юри привлекло его внимание. Проверив, Виктор увидел, что Юри немного расшторил окно, чтобы впустить свет. Виктор мог разглядеть смутные очертания Юри, бездумно двигающегося, и вскоре понял, что Юри танцевал по квартире. Виктор не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не засмеяться и не мог заставить себя прекратить смотреть. Он продолжал наблюдать, как Юри затем взял своего пса и немного повальсировал с ним, прежде чем внезапно убежал в другую комнату. Виктор потом понял, что Юри, должно быть, забыл о завтраке или чём-то ещё, и рассмеялся.

Это было незадолго до того, как Виктор увидел, что Юри собирает вещи и собирается на работу. Он наблюдал, пока Юри говорил «пока» псу и выходил. Поняв, что это был его шанс поговорить, Виктор быстро перебежал через улицу, чтобы добраться до Юри. Однако вместо того, чтобы спокойно дойти до крыльца, пока тот спускался, Виктор оказался там слишком поздно. Иначе говоря, вместо этого он налетел на Юри.

— Ой!

Виктор в ужасе охнул от того, что наделал. Юри не упал, но выпустил из рук все свои вещи и теперь собирал их, стоя на коленях. Виктор мысленно пытался приказать себе помочь, но его мозг и тело в этот момент не могли нормально работать сообща. Вместо этого всё, на что он был способен, — это пялиться на Юри в ужасе и шоке.

— Извини за это, — сказал Юри, пока собирал всё обратно. Он встал и улыбнулся Виктору. — Я не хотел. Должен был лучше смотреть, куда иду.

— …

— Эммм… ты в порядке? — спросил Юри. — Помощь нужна?

— Что?! Нет! Да! Всё хорошо! Да! — быстро выпалил Виктор. Затем он заметил, как Юри немного отшатнулся от его всплеска. — В смысле, да, всё хорошо, я в абсолютном порядке, — сказал он более спокойно, чем раньше. — Также прости, что врезался. Я тоже должен был лучше смотреть по сторонам.

Юри понимающе кивнул и улыбнулся. Его доброта собиралась убить Виктора.

— Что ж, приятно это слышать. Рад, что мы оба в порядке.

— Да…

— Ну, мне пора идти, так что увидимся, — сказал Юри. — Прости, что столкнулся с тобой. Надеюсь, у тебя будет хороший день.

Юри помахал Виктору рукой, прежде чем отвернулся. Хотя он знал, что Юри этого не увидит, Виктор всё равно помахал в ответ, прежде чем мысленно себя отругать за то, что сделал. Он тяжело вздохнул и решил, что на сегодня провёл более чем достаточно расследований.

_«Это будет сложнее, чем я думал…»_

* * *

**День 06:**

После вчерашнего утреннего казуса Виктору потребовался как минимум весь день, чтобы отойти от такого смущения и стресса. Обычно его мало волновали такие вещи, но Юри, казалось, был исключением, что даже расстраивало. Что было в Юри, что делало Виктора таким… не Виктором? Именно этим вопросом Виктор оправдывал свою причину продолжать следить за Юри, сказав себе, что он обязан выяснить, что делает Юри таким особенным и уникальным в его глазах.

Именно этот вопрос привёл к тому, что Виктор вновь ждал за «Ледовым дворцом». Он уже наблюдал за Юри во время работы и также видел Юри до неё, но он не знал, каким бывает Юри после и, возможно, в этом и крылись ответы, которые искал Виктор. Да, формально он знал, что Юри уходит с работы примерно в шесть или семь, смотря в какой день это происходит, так что он мог с лёгкостью подождать его у дома примерно в это время. Однако Виктор также хорошо знал, что Юри часто задерживался на работе, поэтому вместо неловкого и слишком долгого ожидания Юри на улице он решил, что лучше будет подождать, пока тот уйдёт с работы, а затем встретить его у квартиры. Ага. Потому что это совсем не жутко.

_«Теперь я однозначно преследователь.»_

Вместо того, чтобы прятаться и в этот раз в кустах, безопаснее и намного лучше для благополучия Виктора было остаться ждать в машине. Он приехал примерно к тому времени, как, он верил, Юри выходил, и, к счастью, ему не пришлось долго ждать, так как Юри в тот день не задерживался. Виктор рванул в сторону квартиры и вскоре уже был на противоположной стороне улицы, вглядываясь в чужие окна. Тот появился немного погодя, и Виктор приготовил блокнот, продолжая своё текущее исследование Кацуки Юри.

Виктор наблюдал, как Юри зашёл в квартиру, где его сразу же встретила собака. Он в шутку упал на землю, притворяясь мёртвым, но собака не повелась и наоборот начала вылизывать ему лицо. Юри рассмеялся, прежде чем встал и направился в другою комнату.

Виктор на мгновение потерял Юри из виду, пока в квартире не загорелся ещё один свет, и он понял, что тот ушёл в спальню, чтобы переодеться в более удобную одежду. Не желая быть слишком пугающим, Виктор моментально отвернулся, но Юри также оказался достаточно умён, чтобы зашторить шторы. После Юри покинул спальню и опять пропал из зоны видимости Виктора. На этот раз он появился в гостиной, включающим телевизор. Он вновь ушёл, а его пёс шёл следом.

Виктор терпеливо ждал, когда Юри снова покажется, и на этот раз он вернулся в гостиную, балансируя тарелкой с бутербродом и кружкой в другой руке и удерживая пакет с чипсами в зубах. Он наблюдал, как Юри пытается маневрировать между диваном и кофейным столиком, прежде чем наконец осознал, что мог вначале просто поставить вещи.

Однако, как только Юри наклонился, чтобы поставить кружку, тарелка, на которой лежал бутерброд, наклонилась слишком сильно, что бутерброд съехал с неё и упал на стол. Хотя он жил один, Юри всё равно оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что его никто не осудит, прежде чем резво поднять бутерброд и положить обратно на тарелку. После, положив чипсы, он проворно сел и начал есть с видом, будто ничего подозрительного не произошло, заставив Виктора рассмеяться.

Потом Виктор наблюдал, как Юри смотрит телевизор, и это должно было быть скучным, но Виктор всё равно всё ещё был очарован. Он смеялся всякий раз, когда смеялся Юри, и хмурился, когда это делал Юри. Он начинал беспокоиться, если Юри не выглядел счастливым от того, что происходило, и обнаружил, что хочет сменить канал, если Юри выглядел заскучавшим. Виктор знал, что его не должны были так трогать действия Юри, тем не менее это было именно так, что только больше разочаровало его в себе.

В конце концов Юри зевал всё чаще и выключил телевизор. Виктор наблюдал, как он тёр сонные глаза и наконец поднялся с кресла. Юри вышел из гостиной, выключив за собой свет, а затем он пропал для Виктора на несколько минут, прежде чем появиться в спальне. Он наблюдал, как Юри подошёл и зашторил окно, но, даже не видя его, Виктор остался на несколько минут дольше, наблюдая и воображая готовящегося ко сну Юри, который после всё же засыпает.

Когда той ночью Виктор вернулся домой, он осознал, какими невероятно жуткими и сталкерскими были его действия. Он не должен был этого делать. Он не должен был делать ничего, кроме того, что было нужно. Эту хрень о расследовании и работе и выяснение, что такого замечательно было в Юри, нужно было прекратить. Виктор знал, на что он подписался, когда принялся за подобную работу, но почему-то все это не доходило до него в полной мере. Он думал, что эта работа такая же, как и любая другая. Какое это имело значение, пока ему платили; но сейчас он понял, что это было неправдой. Ничего из того, что он делал, не было правильным. Тогда он решил, что это будет его последнее дело.

_«Мне нужно прекратить этим заниматься.»_

* * *

**День 07:**

По субботам у Юри был выходной, и Виктор знал, что это был его шанс выяснить что-то новое. Всю неделю Юри отдавал своё время катку или катанию на коньках, но Виктор понимал, что истинного Юри он сможет узнать вне его работы. То, чем тот занимался, наконец-то ответит на вопрос Виктора.

Но он не собирался этого делать. Не сегодня.

После вчерашних мыслей Виктор решил отказаться от работы частного детектива. Конечно, ему платили, а после выпуска из колледжа любая работа была лучше, чем никакая, но теперь он понял, что стоящая за этим мораль была не тем, с чем он хотел быть связанным. Так что вместо того, чтобы провести день, наблюдая за Юри, как планировал первоначально, Виктор сидел в квартире в попытках найти себе другую работу.

Было легче сказать, чем сделать, так что около полудня Виктор всё же решил, что ему действительно нужно отдохнуть от всего этого. Он провёл всё утро за прочёсыванием газет, сайтов, объявлений и всех возможных мест, где можно было бы найти работу, но, похоже, ему ничего не подходило. Он был либо сверхквалифицированным, либо недостаточно, но каждый раз было не то.

Так как он, по сути, заперся дома на всё утро, Виктор знал, что ему необходимо подышать свежим воздухом. Он решил, что это хорошая возможность для Маккачина размять лапы, так что скоро они вдвоём шли по дороге в парк, тот самый, с которого всё началось для Виктора. Оказавшись там, Маккачин тут же убежал на поиски бабочек, чтобы гоняться за ними, оставив Виктора с его мыслями на скамейке. Улица помогла поднять ему настроение, как и очаровательный вид бегающего рядом Маккачина, но Виктор до сих пор мучился от одного большого неразрешённого вопроса.

_«Что, чёрт возьми, мне делать?»_

— Странно снова встретить тебя здесь.

Виктор рассмеялся, испытав чувство дежа вю, когда понял, что Крис сел рядом. Он повернулся и попытался улыбнуться.

— Привет. Прости, если говорю с тобой не так часто.

— Всё нормально, — пожал плечами Крис. — Я знаю, что ты не специально. Но если хочешь, то можешь загладить свою вину, рассказав мне, что у тебя не уме.

Крис подмигнул Виктору, пока говорил это, и Виктор фыркнул.

— Все было настолько очевидно?

Крис кивнул.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Виктор, — я решил, что завязываю с работой частного детектива.

— Хах. Ну… поздравляю?

Виктор усмехнулся.

— Да, Крис, это хорошо, — он посмотрел вниз и закусил губу. — Да. Это дело заставило меня осознать, что я не должен был браться за нечто подобное. Это просто неправильно, и я остановился, так что… да.

— Что ж, тогда я рад, что ты понял это, Виктор, — сказал Крис. — Но что-то мне подсказывает, что это ещё не конец.

Виктор кивнул.

— Мне надо пойти и найти новую работу — это факт, а ещё я осознал, что был жутковатым сталкером и буду гореть в аду за это.

— Ладно, о работе мы поговорить ещё успеем, расскажи подробнее о твоих жутких сталкерских вещах.

— Знаешь того парня, которого я расследовал? — Крис кивнул. — Я слишком поздно понял, что ты был прав. Мне он нравится. Однако я продолжал врать себе. Продолжал говорить себе, что слежу за ним только ради работы, а затем говорить, что я слежу за ним, потому что пытаюсь понять, что же меня так зацепило в нём. Но со временем я понял, что он действительно мне понравился, понял, что всё, что я делал, — это преследовал его почти неделю и что я пытался оправдаться. Я продолжал убеждать себя, что всё в порядке, даже когда знал, точно знал, что это было не так, и когда осознал, то прекратил. Прекратил это чёртово расследование, потому что это неправильно.

Виктор согнулся и спрятал лицо в ладонях, не в силах посмотреть в глаза лучшему другу. Он почувствовал, что Крис обвил его руками и обнял, но не чувствовал, что заслуживал этого.

— Для начала неплохо, — заговорил Крис, — осознание — первый шаг к решению проблемы, так что я рад, что ты признал свои ошибки. Но ещё, думаю, тебе действительно нужно обговорить всё с этим парнем.

— Что? — Виктор взглянул поверх рук. — Крис, ты знаешь, что я не могу этого сделать. Он возненавидит меня!

— Ага, и что с того? — отозвался Крис. — Что с того, что он тебя возненавидит? Конечно, он, вероятно, это сделает. Ты следил за ним без его ведома почти неделю. Я имею в виду, что даже ты презираешь себя прямо сейчас! Но если ты не расскажешь ему обо всём, то просто продолжишь мучить себя дальше. Похоронишь себя под чувством вины за то, что следишь за ним и молчишь об этом.

— Но…

— Смотреть ему в лицо во время разговора будет ужасно, но, по крайней мере, ты скинешь с души этот камень. В конечном счете тебе станет только хуже, если ты не расскажешь ему.

Виктор задумался о словах Криса, прежде чем вздохнул.

— Наверное… — пробормотал Виктор. — Но мне он правда понравился.

— Знаю, — сказал Крис. Он притянул Виктора в более крепкие объятия. — И это отстой, что всё сложилось так. Резонно, что он, скорей всего, разозлится на тебя и никогда больше не захочет видеть или говорить с тобой снова, но, может быть, тебе повезёт. Возможно, он такой же милый, как ты говоришь, и поймёт, к чему ты клонишь.

Виктор и Крис оба рассмеялись от этого.

— Ты правда так думаешь, Крис?

— Для тебя, Виктор, всё что угодно.

Они отстранились и улыбнулись друг другу. Между ними на мгновение воцарилась тишина, прежде чем Крис вспомнил, с чего они начали разговор.

— А, да! Что касается работы, думаю, я могу тебе помочь! — Виктор с надеждой посмотрел на Криса, ожидая дальнейших слов. — У моего друга есть друг, который работает в онлайн-газете. Они ищут редактора.

— Редактора? Крис, с чего ты решил, что я подхожу для этого? Не думаю, что опыт частного детектива поможет мне в журналистике.

— У тебя литературное образование, и причина, по которой ты стал детективом, — ты хорош во всяких деталях и наблюдениях, которые мне никогда хорошо не давались. Честно говоря, я думал, ты станешь журналистом или кем-то вроде того. Так почему не начать свой путь как редактор?

— Крис, я не знаю…

— Либо так, либо круглосуточный магазин у моего дома ищет кого-нибудь в ночную смену.

— Думаю, можно начать и с редактора, — быстро сказал Виктор. — Нет ничего такого в том, чтоб работать в магазине. Мне просто не нравятся ночные смены.

— И именно для этого я поднял этот вопрос.

* * *

— Так что там у тебя для меня? Он серийный убийца? Каннибал? Он тайно пытает животных?

Виктор посмотрел на парня перед собой. Тот выжидающе уставился на Виктора, почти желая услышать, что Юри — кто-то из них, и это заставило Виктора слегка нахмуриться. Он понимал, что Юрий не нарочно, но его нужно было успокоить насчет всей этой истории с Юри. Виктор вздохнул перед ответом.

— У меня ничего.

— Что?! — воскликнул Юрий. Он ударил кулаком по столу, но Виктор на это не отреагировал. — Что значит, что у тебя ничего нет?! Я сказал тебе найти на него что-нибудь!

— Это значит то, что я сказал. У меня ничего нет на него, — Виктор подтолкнул папку со всеми своими заметками и фотографиями Юри. Юрий тут же её открыл, просматривая все бумаги. — Я проверил всё, что мог. Юри Кацуки чист. У него нет никаких скрытых грязных секретов, о которых ты думал. Он просто действительно милый парень.

Виктор наблюдал, как Юрий продолжал листать документы. Наконец он дошёл до последнего и швырнул папку Виктору в лицо.

— Чёрт возьми! Это значит, что я зря потратил деньги! Тупой су…

— Вообще-то, — перебил Виктор, — это было не просто так.

— Ха?

— Когда я следил за Юри, я так же сталкивался с тобой. Это было понятно, вы же работаете вместе, но вскоре я понял, что это дело, которое ты мне дал, не о Юри. Оно о тебе.

— Обо мне? Почему это дело касается меня?

Виктор вздохнул и улыбнулся Юрию.

— Ты беспокоился, что Юри попытается украсть у тебя Отабека.

— Что ты…

— Нет, — отрезал Виктор. — Дай мне договорить, — Юрий нахмурился, но кивнул. — Вы с Отабеком близкие друзья. Не уверен, нравится ли он тебе в романтическом плане, но я бы не удивился этому.

Невольный румянец Юрия был для Виктора больше, чем ответом.

— Когда появился Юри, ты заволновался, потому что подумал, что тот пытается украсть у тебя Отабека, твоего лучшего друга. Ты решил, что Юри просто притворяется милым, потому что ему был нужен Отабек. Но это не так, и, думаю, мы оба об этом знали, Юрий.

Юрий отвернулся, отказываясь отвечать.

— Юри на самом деле просто очень милый человек. Тот образ, которым, как ты решил, он пытался увести Отабека, и есть Юри.

— Но что, если Отабеку больше нравится Юри, чем я? — пробормотал Юрий. Он до сих пор не смотрел на Виктора. — Как ты сказал, Юри действительно милый, и он намного лучше меня. Всем остальным он нравится больше, так почему ты считаешь, что Отабек не бросит меня ради Юри?

— Потому что ты и Отабек — лучшие друзья, и он заботится о тебе, так же, как ты заботишься о нём.

Юрий всё ещё хмурился, но слова Виктора, казалось, дошли до него. Ничего не говоря, Юрий потянулся к карману, чтобы вытащить бумажник, но Виктор остановил его.

— Не беспокойся об оплате, — сказал Виктор. — Я не возьму с тебя денег.

— Что? Почему? Что ты тогда хочешь взамен? — спросил Юрий. Он явно засомневался в намерениях Виктора.

— Ничего, — Виктор покачал головой. — Мне ничего не нужно от тебя. Считай это… благодарностью тебе.

— Благодарностью? За что?

— За… помощь мне понять, что эта работа не для меня. По факту, ты моё последнее дело как частного детектива, так что спасибо тебе ещё раз.

— Ладно?

Виктор улыбнулся Юрию, прежде чем забрать файлы и уйти. Юрий продолжал сидеть, смотря, как тот удаляется. Смятение всё ещё читалось на его лице.

— Чудак.

* * *

Виктор глубоко вдохнул, пока сидел в своей настоящей машине. Он снова был за пределами «Ледяного дворца», но на этот раз он был здесь по работе, не с технической точки зрения. Он был здесь для того, чтобы наконец рассказать всё Юри. Раньше он думал, что волновался и нервничал, но это было ничто в сравнении с его нынешними чувствами. Как сказал Крис, он должен сделать это, но одна только мысль о предстоящем разговоре действовала на нервы, и Виктора тошнило из-за этого отвратительного состояния.

Виктор продолжал мотать по кругу мысли и сомнения, но вернулся к реальности, когда услышал звук захлопывающейся дверцы автомобиля. Подняв глаза, он понял, что Юри наконец приехал и уже подошёл к стойке. Лучше всего было покончить со всем быстро и до того, как появится кто-то ещё. Быстро схватив папку с документами рядом с собой, Виктор впервые зашёл в «Ледяной дворец».

— Ох. Доброе утро! Добро пожаловать в «Ледяной дворец»! Обычно посетители не бывают у нас так рано, но мы рады видеть вас здесь, — весело заговорил Юри, как только увидел Виктора. Речь Виктора снова решила подвести его, но, к счастью, Юри пришёл ему на помощь: — О, хэй. Ты тот парень, с которым я столкнулся на днях. Ещё раз прости за это.

— О, — запнулся Виктор. — Всё в порядке. Это была не твоя вина. Это я должен извиниться.

Юри кивнул, прежде чем вернулся к делу.

— В любом случае, чем я могу помочь тебе сегодня? Ты пришёл покататься? Или ты собираешься записаться на занятия? Может быть, ты здесь, чтобы осмотреть или…

— Вообще-то, — вмешался Виктор, — я здесь, чтобы… поговорить с тобой.

— Со мной?

— Угу. Я здесь, чтобы поговорить с тобой и снова извиниться.

— Ты не должен извиняться за тот день. В смысле, я уже сказал тебе, что всё хорошо, и…

— Нет, я хочу извиниться за кое-что ещё.

Виктор положил папку на стойку и подвинул к Юри, который смотрел на него с замешательством. Затем он открыл её и начал изучать документы. Виктор не мог заставить себя смотреть, как Юри рассматривал всё.

— Это…

— Я частный детектив, — начал Виктор. — _Был_ частным детективом. Больше нет, но в любом случае, меня… недавно нанял кое-кто, чтобы проследить за тобой некоторое время и выкопать любую грязь и любые секреты, которые могут быть у тебя.

— Угу, я знаю, — вмешался Юри.

Мозгу Виктора потребовалось немного времени, чтобы перезагрузиться, когда он обработал слова Юри.

— Подожди минутку. Что? — спросил Виктор. — Ты знал? Ты знал?! Как?!

— О, — Юри посмотрел на документ, который держал, со слабой улыбкой. Он пожал плечами, прежде чем продолжил. — Юрий рассказал мне об этом несколько дней назад. Сказал, что вы поговорили с ним обо всём, что нашли на меня, и он неважно себя чувствовал, потому что это больше касалось его, а не меня, так что он извинился и рассказал обо всём, что случилось. Всё хорошо. Я понимаю. Ты просто делал свою работу.

Юри отступил, смотря на все заметки, которые Виктор сделал о нём. Виктор продолжал в шоке смотреть на него, полностью озадаченный его более чем спокойной реакцией.

— Но есть ещё кое-что! — наконец воскликнул Виктор. Юри поднял на него испуганный взгляд. — Это больше, чем просто дело.

— Эм… ладно?

Виктор глубоко вздохнул, готовясь к реакции Юри на всю правду.

— На самом деле я понял, что ты вовсе не притворяешься милым, ещё в самом начале. Догадался, что ты не пытаешься сделать что-то плохое или что скрываешь какой-нибудь ужасный секрет, после, наверное, третьего дня. Я мог бы прекратить следить за тобой уже тогда и доложить обо всём, что у меня было, Юрию, но я не сделал этого. Вместо этого я продолжил следить за тобой и говорил себе, что это только потому, что я хочу сделать всё как можно лучше. Но потом осознал, что это ложь. Я просто лгал себе всё время. Понял, что по какой-то причине очарован тобой, и мне нужно было узнать, в чём заключается причина. Продолжал следить за тобой, а затем понял, как жутко я себя веду. Понял, что я был просто ненормальным преследователем и что мне действительно пора остановиться. Только потом до меня дошло, что всё дело в том, что ты мне нравишься и что я не знаю, как справиться со своими эмоциями, но это всё равно не оправдывает мои действия. Мне действительно очень жаль.

Виктор посмотрел на Юри, оценивая его реакцию, но оказалось, что Юри нужно было время полностью обдумать сказанное. Он посмотрел на бумаги в руках, на Виктора и снова на бумаги. Затем он положил их и кивнул.

— Ох. Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — повторил Виктор. — Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать? Хорошо? Я только что сказал тебе, что преследовал тебя почти неделю!

— Ну, да, — смущённо сказал Юри, — но ты извинился и всё объяснил, так что всё хорошо. Я понимаю.

— Всё хорошо?! — воскликнул Виктор. — И всё?! Я так долго себя мучил, думая, что ты меня возненавидишь, а тебе… нормально?!

Юри почесал затылок.

— Возможно, мне стоит объяснить лучше, — сказал Юри. — Я имею в виду, да, слежка за мной без моего согласия — это жутко, но я бы не назвал это преследованием, полагаю.

— Полагаешь?

— В смысле, преследование подразумевает, что ты причинял бы мне беспокойство и был бы агрессивно настроен, но я не бы не сказал, что это так. Ты пришёл и извинился за это, так что всё хорошо. Плюс твои заметки и фотографии меня действительно не выглядят так, будто у тебя были какие-то плохие намерения на мой счёт. Ты просто делал свою работу и, возможно, зашёл чуть дальше, чем нужно, но это не то, что сильно бы меня беспокоило.

Юри успокаивающе улыбнулся Виктору, пока тот продолжал таращиться в ответ, полностью сбитый с толку и растерянный. Он всё смотрел и смотрел так долго, что Юри начал волноваться, должен ли он позвать кого-нибудь на помощь.

— Эммм… сэр? Ты в порядке? Нужна помощь?

— Ты… такой милый.

— Спасибо?

— Серьёзно. Ты буквально самый милый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, так что, правда, я так тебе благодарен, — сказал Виктор. — Спасибо за понимание. Это действительно много для меня значит.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Юри. — Это правда не так уж и важно.

— Что ж, ещё раз спасибо.

Виктор быстро положил бумаги обратно в папку и схватил её со стойки, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы уйти. Он был примерно на полпути к двери, когда его остановил голос Юри.

— Подожди!

Виктор развернулся к Юри, который застенчиво смотрел в сторону. Он задумался, не сделал ли что-то не так.

— Эм… ты сказал, что… ты сказал, что я понравился тебе? Ничего, если я спрошу, почему?

Виктора поразил внезапный вопрос, и он опять растерял все слова.

— В смысле, ты не должен отвечать, если не хочешь! — добавил Юри. — Мне просто любопытно, но если ты не скажешь, то всё в порядке. Это твоё дело, а не моё.

Вскоре Виктор понял, что хихикает, пока возвращался к стойке. Было что-то забавное в том, что выглядящий спокойным всего несколько минут назад Юри теперь стал кем-то, кто был так восхитительно неловок.

— Ну, — задумался Виктор, — по правде говоря, думаю, что ты мне начал нравиться после того, как я нашёл твой аккаунт в инстаграм.

— Мой инстаграм? — пискнул Юри.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Виктор. — Один из твоих друзей выложил видео, как ты катаешься, и я… подумал, что ты невероятный.

Юри покраснел от комплимента, не привыкший к вниманию.

— О нет. Я правда не то чтобы, я не, я просто…

— Затем я увидел, как ты учишь начальную группу с маленькими детьми, и ты мне понравился ещё больше. Смотреть, как сильно ты о них заботишься и как сильно они заботятся о тебе, было очень приятно и очаровательно. Я честно чувствовал, как моё сердце готово было взорваться от этой милой сцены.

— Это правда не так великолепно. Кто угодно может быть учителем, в самом деле, — Юри отвернулся, когда сказал это.

— Но не каждый может быть замечательным учителем, — сказал Виктор. — Потом я в конце концов увидел, как ты катаешься вживую, и это… был самый волшебный и необычный опыт во всей моей жизни.

— Ты видел и моё катание?!

Виктор кивнул.

— Это было после продвинутой группы. Я немного катался, когда был моложе, но даже если бы и не катался, то не нужно было быть профессионалом, чтобы понять, что ты был абсолютно потрясающим. Было действительно невероятно смотреть на тебя там, движущегося с такой страстью и любовью. Я чуть не испортил всё, потому что всё, что я хотел, это выбежать и рассказать тебе, каким великолепным был ты.

Юри ещё раз отвернулся, краснея.

— Но что заставило меня осознать, что ты мне нравишься, так это возможность увидеть тебя дома, увидеть, как ты живёшь каждый день.

— Но моя жизнь такая скучная. Чем живущий своей скучной жизнью я мог тебе понравиться?

— Возможностью увидеть те маленькие вещи, которые делают тебя тобой, — ответил Виктор. — Увидеть, как ты ты танцуешь со своей собакой утром, прежде чем понять, что ты забыл о завтраке.

— О боже.

— Увидеть, как ты притворяешься мёртвым для своей собаки. Увидеть, как ты пытаешься балансировать тарелкой, кружкой и пачкой чипсов. Увидеть, как ты уронил свой бутерброд, а затем опять его поднял.

— Ты видел и это?!

Теперь Юри был ярко-красным, пряча лицо в ладонях, но Виктор только рассмеялся и кивнул. Из-за этого Юри понравился Виктору ещё больше.

— Все эти мелочи сложились и заставили меня понять, что ты мне нравишься, заставили понять, что есть что-то невероятно покоряющее и очаровательное в тебе, — Виктор пожал плечами. — Это, вероятно, немного слащавый ответ и, скорее всего, это не то, что ты хотел услышать, но есть как есть.

Юри всё ещё пытался спрятаться, но Виктор мог разглядеть его розовые щёки. В конце концов Юри убрал руки, чтобы смущённо посмотреть на него, но стеснение исчезло в тот момент, когда он увидел, какими правдивыми и честными были глаза Виктора. Оба смотрели друг на друга мгновение, которое больше походило на долгий и застенчивый поцелуй. Виктор первым решился разорвать его.

— Это будет… вероятно, звучать странно после всего, о чём мы говорили, но ты не хотел бы когда-нибудь пойти выпить кофе?

Юри вздрогнул от внезапного вопроса, но кивнул.

— Хотел бы. Очень хотел бы.

Виктор улыбнулся.

— Замечательно. Рад слышать.

— У меня обед с…

— Одиннадцати? — поинтересовался Виктор. Оба рассмеялись, вспомнив с чего всё началось.

— Угу. С одиннадцати. Тебе удобно будет?

— Мне будет прекрасно.

**Author's Note:**

> и чтоб вы понимали  
> я перевела этот текст ПОЛТОРА ГОДА назад :D


End file.
